The Rescue
by truearthurfan
Summary: At the Rescue Centre, Deigo and Elicia get a strange call for help. It's from 2 dogs. but they're not dogs. They're DOra and May.  Not sure what's going on, Deigo must now find a way to save Dora & May, before they become dogs forever!


Chapter Seven

The Rescue

Diego slowly opened 1 of the small windows that lined the roof of the barn.

He slowly lowered a rope down a rope. It reached to the floor.

Diego slid down the rope, landing lightly on the floor.

'Dora,' he whispered, cupping his hands to his mouth. 'May.'

'Diego!' Dora's voice called from down the other end of the room.

'Over here!' my voice called from down the other end of the room too.

Diego turned and saw 2 right paws waving through the wire of one of the cages.

He ran down the room to the cage and gasped.

'Dora? May?' he said, staring at us. 'Is that really you?'

We'd completely turned into little wild dog puppies. The only thing that showed we'd once been Dora and May was the hair on the top of our heads. It still looked like it head when we were human.

'Si,' Dora said, nodding sadly. 'It's us.'

'You've got to get us out of here, Diego,' I said anxiously, putting my front paws on the wire of our cage. 'We've got to save all of the wild puppies and break the spell before 9:35am tomorrow morning.'

'Right,' Diego said, nodding. 'Rescue Pack?'

'Yes, Diego?' Recue Pack said, looking at Diego from his back.

'Can you turn into a pair of wire-cutters so I can cut through the wires of the cage?' Diego asked smiling.

'No problem!' Rescue Pack said grinning, morphing into a pair of orange wire-cutters.

Diego started cutting the wires on our cage.

2 minutes later, he'd cut a hole big enough for us to get out of.

'Diego!' Dora and I cried happily, jumping out the hole, knocking Diego over.

We both stood on his chest, panting, our tails waging like crazy.

'Now, we've got to save all of the other wild puppies,' Diego said as Dora and I hopped off of him, staying by his feet.

'I'll go watch and tell you guys when El Gastrota's coming,' I said, hurrying across the room, sticking my head a little out of the doggy-door and keeping an eye out for that horrible man.

'El Gastrota?' Diego gasped in horror, looking down at Puppy Dora. 'He's the one that captured you?'

'Si,' Dora said, nodding. 'But we've got to free the other puppies. Then we can stop El Gastrota. This time for good.'

So Diego used the wire-cutters to cut through the wiring of all the cages.

Once all 200 hundred of the wild puppies were out of their cages, it was time to leave.

'Okay, is everyone ready?' Diego asked, looking around at all the puppies.

All the puppies yipped and barked happily.

'We'd better go, now,' I said, sitting next to Dora. 'Who knows when El Gastrota will be back?'  
>Diego opened the door and we all hurried out.<p>

We ran through the cold storage room, some of the puppies sneezing once or twice from the cold.

Diego opened the door at the end of the cold storage room and outside.

'Okay, that was too easy,' I said, standing ready, sniffing the air.

Even Diego shouldn't have been able to get us all out of there so easily.

No alarms had gone off.

If El Gastrota was serious about illegally selling so many wild puppies, wouldn't he have every security precaution available?

'Well, well,' an all too familiar voice said from above us. 'Look whose come for the party.'

We all looked up.

El Gastrota and his German Shepherd were standing on the roof, grinning down at all of us.

'El Gastrota!' Diego said, glaring up at him.

'Hello, Diego,' El Gastrota said, still grinning. 'I see you're, once again, attempting to foil my plans.'

'And I will,' Diego said, glaring up at El Gastrota, his hands curled into fists. 'Just like I always do.'

'Oh, really?' El Gastrota grinned, leaping down from the roof, his German Shepherd following him.

They landed in front of us.

'And how do you plan on stopping me?' El Gastrota said, holding his left-hand up mockingly. 'None of these puppies have the nerve to stand up to my Rexito here, so how can you stop me?'

Rexito was the German Shepherd.

'Maybe alone we didn't,' I said, walking in front of Diego, glaring at El Gastrota. 'But you seem to have forgotten one important rule about battle.'

'And what is that, little puppy?' he said, grinning. 'Thanks to that chip I placed in you, you speak perfect human English, but what else could you do?'

I smirked.

'There's strength in numbers,' I said, looking back at all the other puppies. 'We may be smaller than that German Shepherd, but we out number him, 202 to 1.'

'Hey, she's right,' one of the boy puppies said excitedly.

'Yeah!' all the other cheered.

Rexito looked a little nervous as the 202 of us marched towards him, determined looks on our faces.

'Hey, wait a minute,' El Gastrota said, realizing that we weren't scared of him.

'Charge!' I shouted, running forward.

'Yeah!' Dora and all the other puppies shouted, running after me.

'No, wait!' El Gastrota cried out in alarm as we all jumped at him.

'That should hold you until the police arrive,' Diego said, locking a high-tech padlock on the only cage that no puppies had been in a minute later.

'You can't do this to _me_!' El Gastrota shouted, grabbing the wire of the cage.

He looked awful.

His hair was all ruffled, with a couple of chunks missing. He had tares all around his clothing. There were scratches all across his face.

His dog wasn't in any better shape.

His fur was ragged and there were scratches all over his body.

Siyuki barked angrily at El Gastrota and he jumped back from the edge of the cage in fright.

'Adiós, El loser,' I said, flicking my tail and walking out with everyone else.

'So, what do we do now?' Dora asked as we walked out of the barn.

'Well, if there was only you and me, Diego could have Rescue Pack turn into a jet-pack and fly us away,' I said, stopping and thinking. 'But with 200 more puppies, I don't think even Rescue Pack could turn into something that could hold all of them.'

'That's true,' Rescue Pack said, sighing sadly.

'Then I guess we'll have to walk them all back to the pack,' Dora said firmly.

'But Dora,' Diego said, looking down at her in surprise. 'If we don't break the spell on you and May by tomorrow morning, you'll be dogs forever.'

'If choose to leave all of these puppies to fend for themselves, I'd be no better than El Gastrota,' Dora said firmly.

'She's right,' I said, nodding. 'When Dora and Boots were captured by the Greedy king's men, I told Fairy Godmother that, even if she could send me back to my world, I'd never be able to live with myself if I left the two of them like that. It's no different now, with these puppies.'

'Okay,' Diego said, nodding. 'Then let's go. We've got a long walked ahead of us.'

We headed off across the fields of grass.

We stopped when night came so that all the puppies could sleep.

Diego had Rescue Pack turn into a large tent so that no one would see 200 wild puppies sleeping in the middle of the field. They'd just think Rescue Pack was a small circus tent.

When morning came, we headed off again.

Dor and I were following Tichala's sent on the air.

He'd run across this field, no doubt to make that deal with El Gastrota that backfired on him.

At 9:30am we were close to where Dora and I had slept with the pack two nights ago.

'Onua?' I called out, looking around the clearing.

'Siyuko?' Dora called, looking around the clearing too.

'Is that you, children?'

Siyuko walked out from within the trees.

'Mama,' Siyuki cried, running forward and rubbing her head against Siyuko's front legs.

'Siyuki,' Siyuko said happily, rubbing her head against her daughter's.

'Siyuki?'

Siyuki looked to the trees.

Tichala walked out of them, seeming not to believe his eyes.

'Papa!' Siyuki cried happily, running to Tichala and putting her head against his.

'Oh, Siyuki,' he said, closing his eyes as they rubbed heads against each other. 'I thought I'd lost you forever.'

'Those puppies that use to be humans saved me,' Siyuki said, smiling up at him.

'Puppies that use to be humans?' Tichala said, looking up.

He saw Diego walking towards him, Dora and I walking by his feet.

'Hello, Tichala,' I said, looking at him.

'Please, forgive me, children,' he said, bowing to us, hanging his head in real shame. 'I shouldn't have done what I did to you. You saved my daughter, so I owe you my life.'

'It's fine,' Dora said, giving a small smile. 'We would have helped either way.'

'But by choosing to save my daughter, along with all the other pups of our pack, you've no chance of finding the way to break the spell on you.'

'That's alright,' I said, smiling sadly. 'At least we saved all of the other puppies. Even if it does mean we'll never be human again.'

'But you will be.'

Dora, Diego and I looked to our left.

Onua was walking towards us, smiling.

'What do you mean?' Diego asked, looking confused.

'You gave up returning to your human selves in order to make sure that all of our young were returned, safe and sound, to our pack,' Onua said, smiling. 'There for, you have done a great deed to the dogs, that has put us in your debt.'

He, along with the rest of the pack, bowed their heads to us.

'You mean...?' I said, looking from Onua to Dora. 'We can be human again?'

'Yes,' Onua said, looking up and smiling at us.

Suddenly bright yellow light swirled all around Dora and me.

Diego and the pack watched as we both glowed completely white, grew bigger and took human shape.

When the light faded away, Dora and I were the same as we had been before we'd been licked by that puppy from the Magical World.

My dress had been completely repaired as well.

It was like I'd never worn it while we'd been travelling through the forest.

'Thank you, great Onua,' I said, curtseying to him.

Dora did the same and Diego bowed.

'It was my honour, children,' he said, nodding. 'Now, return to your home and be with you own pack, my children.'

We nodded.

Diego looked behind him at Rescue Pack.

'Rescue Pack,' he said grinning. 'Please turn into a helicopter.'

'You got it, Diego,' Rescue Pack said, expanding and morphing into an orange helicopter.

'Come on, Dora, May,' Diego said, turning to us. 'Let's get you back home.'

'El rásgate,' I said, punching my right fist in the air.

They both looked at me.

'Sorry,' I said, grinning sheepishly. 'I couldn't help myself.'

The 3 of us laughed happily, ran into Helicopter Rescue Park and flew off, back towards Dora's house.

'_Things should be fine from now on,_' I thought smiling, watching as the trees whizzed by below us.

'_Are you so sure about that?_'

I looked behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Another me was standing behind me, her head bent down, covering the top of her face in shadow.

'_What in the world?_' I thought, blinking. '_I'm over there, but I'm over here. How is that possible?_'

'_Sin,_' the other me said, not lifting her head.

'_Huh?_' I thought, confused.

'_Your heart is full of sins,_' the other me said, still not lifting her head.

Her voice wasn't like mine. It was slightly lower. Older. Like a teenage girl's voice.

'_Wh- what?_' I thought, slightly nervous now. '_Sins? What sins? I haven't done anything too sinful back in the real world. And I haven't done anything at all sinful since I came here._'

'_Your soul in filled with sins,_' the other me said, seeming to know what I'd been thinking. '_You very life is drenched in the blood of others._'

'_Drenched in the blood of others?_' I thought, frowning. '_What the hell does she mean by that?_'

The other me's mouth smiled.

It was a smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

It was almost...

'_Evil?_' she said, still smiling that cold smile. '_I am. And so are you._'

She lifted her head, revealing her eyes.

I stared in horror and the blood in my veins turned to ice.

Her eyes were red.

But they weren't just simply coloured red.

I'd seen her type of eyes before on a TV show I'd started watching on ABC3.

They were glowing red.

As red as blood.

'_Yes,_' she said, grinning, revealing a pair of vampire fangs.

I watched her in horror, too paralysed with fear to move.

She might have looked like me, but she wasn't cute.

She was terrifying.

'_Soon... you will remember all,_' she said, fading away.

I sat in silence for the rest of the trip back, her words echoing through my mind.

'_Soon... you will remember all..._'

'May?'

I jumped in fright.

Dora looked at me, a little confused.

It was Monday.

We were at kindergarten.

We'd been drawing pictures for the last couple of minutes.

I'd been lost in my thoughts and hadn't drawn a thing.

'What?' I asked, closing my eyes and forcing myself to smile.

'Are you alright?' Dora asked, looking a little worried. 'You've been kind of distant since we got back a few days ago.'

'I'm fine,' I said, still smiling. 'You don't need to worry about me, Dora. I couldn't be better.'

'Okay,' Dora said uncertainly, returning to the picture she'd been drawing of Boots.

It was rather good.

If the adventurer thing didn't work out for her, Dora could grow up and be a great artist.

Obviously I'd just lied about being fine.

I couldn't be farther from it.

The memory of that girl had hung in my mind ever since that time 2 days ago.

She'd haunted my dreams for the last 2 nights.

I'd found myself standing in a corridor, all on my own.

It was dark, with only faint light from a full moon coming in through from the window on a nearby wall

There was a smell in the air.

It was familiar, yet I couldn't tell why.

It was sweet, yet it filled me with fear.

Then, she'd appear in front of me, wearing a pink woollen coat.

'Soon... you will remember all,' she said, her eyes glowing blood-red, her fangs protruding from her lips.

I'd then wake up, drenching in a cold sweat, my head throbbing.

She'd been vampire and looked just like me.

But how?

Who was she?

Why had she been there?

Why was she now haunting my dreams?

What had that room been?

What was that familiar smell that I knew, yet I didn't recognize?

Why had it been sweet, yet filled me with fear?

And what did she mean when she'd said, "Soon you will remember all"?

I feared that I would know the answer to all of these questions and more, very soon indeed.


End file.
